


I Can't Change

by niallsmofo_37



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Danger, Dark Angel - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, hidden love, nice angel, one direction - Freeform, prohibited love, troubled boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsmofo_37/pseuds/niallsmofo_37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a dark angel that is sent to earth to get all the bad people that die and bring them back to hell with him. What happens when a light angel gives those people a second chance and takes them back to heaven with him. Louis believes that everyone deserves a second chance but he doesn't understand that his making Harry's job more difficult and that there are consequences that Harry faces for every person he doesn't bring back. </p>
<p>"You should never trust a dark Angel" he says as he slides the knife down my stomach cutting the skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Harry was born a dark angel and there was nothing he could do about it. Harry hated his job with a passion and a certain light angel named Louis didn't make his job any easier. Louis has been constantly stealing Harry's people and giving them a second chance. He'd give them a mission to do in a period of time and If they do it, he takes them back to heaven with him but every time harry looses a person he gets punished. Harry gets whipped, and tortured. He gets his wings bent and his skin cut and burned. Harry has no love emotion, all he feel is hatred. He doesn't know what love is, there is not a bone in harry that is kind. He is not capable of being loved or giving love. Harry has never met louis before but he knew he hated him, thanks to him harry has been getting punished for a week straight. He can barely even walk or stand up. Harry's boss gave harry a very important mission to complete and that mission involves Louis. Harry thought the mission was going to be a piece of cake but what happens when Louis starts showing harry affection and kindness.

"I wish I had a second chance.." Harry whispered hanging his head low.  
"You do Harry... Everyone does. You just gotta show me."  
"How would I show you Louis?" Harry said looking back up.  
"Show god that your capable of loving. Make love to me Harry" Louis whispered.

Will harry go through with his mission?  
Will harry fall in love with Louis?

Wanna know the answers?

Keep reading to find out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this book is gonna need some work, as of right now I'm just winging it and trying to put the idea I first had into words. I'm sorry if it sucks, please let me know anything you think that can make it better.

Third Person POV

Harry is currently waking up from one of his beatings. They have been punishing him severely and sometimes it gets to the point where Harry's body could no longer handle the pain and he would pass out. He would just be thrown in his cell and left there to either wake up or die, they could really care less, they did what they were told to do. They have no will nor emotions they just do what their told. See everyone pays a price when their thrown the underworld for being a bad light angel or if they are born a dark angel but one of the parents is a light angel. The only people that don't pay a price is the people that are brought to hell (AKA the people harry is supposed to get) and the pure dark angels. All the devil's little helpers paid a price to get that position and that price was he took away their feelings, they have no emotions what so ever. They feel absolutely nothing, no love, no pity, no sadness, just complete emptiness. Harry was born from an affair between a dark and light angel. His mother was a light angel while his dad was a dark angel, since harry was born a dark angel he stayed with his dad in the underworld Harry never got the chance to meet his mother, and he didn't have much time with his dad because he died. They killed him for having that affair and helping Harry's mother escape before the devil's helpers got to her. Harry pretty much raised himself with the help of other dark angels that pitied him. People looked at him with disgust, for them he wasn't shit nor welcome. Some people even tried to vote to get harry killed because he didn't deserve to live, he was a disgrace, a mistake, a problem in their eyes. Harry blinked a couple times adjusting his vision to the cell he was in. He tried standing up but the pounding in his head was too strong. Every single part of Harry's body ached. He groaned again and tried sitting up, a wave of pain going through his body.

"Fuck" he muttered as he finally sat up putting his face in his hands. Harry licked his lips tasting iron from his blood. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up holding onto the wall for support. He walked over to the sink at the corner of the room washed the blood off the back of his hand. Harry looked up at the mirror analyzing his features. His long curly hair was knotted and sticking up everywhere. His green eyes looked dull and sad a purple bruise forming under the left eye while he could barely open his right eye. His nose was leaking blood and his plump lips were busted. Harry turned his face and found a couple other cuts and bruises forming around his jawline and his cheeks. He quickly washed his hands and ripped a part off his shirt before wetting it and passing it over his cuts to get them cleaned up. He threw the piece of the shirt away when he was done and backed away from the mirror so he could see his full reflection which only showed down to his hips. Harry carefully lifted his shirt seeing bruises beginning to form on his abdomen he traced a finger over the bruise forming on his rib cage and winced in pain. Harry knew his back was probably the same bruise and cuts all over it. He put his shirt down and stumbled over to the door at the cell cussing under his breath each time he took a step. Harry kept walking well more like limping all around the underworld till he finally got to his little cabin. See there's two parts of hell, the underworld which is where the dark angels live and have their "houses" which are more like small cabins. The other part is actually hell where people get punished and thrown in there for being bad, people lived in cells and get treated terribly. Harry opened his door and stumbled into his "home" almost falling on the floor. He made his way to the bathroom and stripped off His clothes getting in the shower. He let the hot water run down his back relaxing the sore muscles. One he was done he got out and got dressed and headed to the main quarters to see his new mission.

*On Earth*

Harry POV

"Look you ass hole I don't want to go to hell" the your girl with dirty blonde hair screamed at me.

"I don't care! You should've thought of that before" I spat my patience running thin.

"I'm not going"

"Yes you are"

"And who's gonna make me?" She challenges.

"Me" I growled walking towards her. Fear flashed across her face before she took off running. I ran after her hot on her heels I stretched my arm almost grabbing her by her shirt when I suddenly bumped into someone falling onto the ground. I groaned in pain and rolled around the ground, all my fresh cuts and bruises burning.

"Fucking hell" I muttered sitting up.

"I'm so so sorry. Oh my god are you OK?" A sweet almost angelical voice said. It was too deep to be a girls so it definitely had to be a guy. I didn't see the face from where the voice was coming from but I felt strong arms helping me up.

"Can you pay attention where your fucking going next time!" I said while I dusted myself off.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't see you "

"Well sorry don't fucking - " I stopped myself looking up to see the guy. His eyes were a blueish greyish color and they were mesmerizing, I could stare into them forever. He had very prominent cheek bones and thin pink lips that looked so so soft. His hair was a light brown and it looked so featherly. He was just plain beautiful. He was dressed fully in white which meant he was a light angel. Just fanfuckingtastic. He stared at me eyes wide with fear and concern.

"I'm sorry again. I should've been paying attention to where I was going" he whispered lowly.

"Well yeah ! You just made me lose my person. Fucking great" I said running my hands through my hair.

"I'm - "

"Stop apologizing ! It doesn't change anything" I was getting extremely annoyed by him and his beautiful features. Wait what?

"Um I'll help you find your person." He offered carefully watching me. I took a deep breath before answering 

"Fine." I agreed because truthfully I was going to need the help.

"Okay. Well, I'm Louis by the way" he smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry stared at Louis wide eyed and his mouth hanging slightly open. It can't be true that this beautiful man was the cause of all his troubles. He was the reason why harry had an injured wing right now and why he was all bruised up to begin with. Harry should be furious and should try to make Louis pay for it all but he can't bring himself to do such a thing. These feelings are abnormal their foreign and harry doesn't like it one bit, Louis is bad news and harry is well aware of that. Louis cleared his throat making harry lose his train of thought and shake his head running his hands through his curls. Harry sighed and looked at Louis debating whether or not to tell him his real name. Its not like Louis looked capable of hurting Harry. Louis was way smaller than harry even though he had muscular arms harry was way taller towering over his small frame and his muscles were bigger. Harry opened his mouth to tell Louis his name when it hit him, if the dark lord finds out that harry was with a light angel and that he even told him his real name harry is in deep shit. Harry decided to go with the easier option which wont get him killed. Just yet.

"If you help me get my person back maybe you'll learn my name" Harry spoke trying to me his voice sound firm. It seem to have worked because Louis shuffled on his feet swallowing thickly before nodding his head. Harry nodded and made a motion for Louis to show the way Louis quickly turned around and started speed walking deeper into the woods looking for Harry's person. Harry was distracted though there was only one thing that was on his mind and he knew it was oh so wrong, but he couldn't help to just to look at Louis' ass and think about the things he would do to it.

* * *  
It has been two weeks since harry has last seen Louis and he is happy about that. They did end up finding Harry's person but Harry still didn't tell Louis his real name. He did still got a beaten when he came back to the under world because some how the dark lord found out that harry was seen with a light angel. Right now harry is sitting on top of a building looking up at the starry night. It was beautiful and relaxing and that is all harry wanted. To be at peace. Harry inhaled deeply closing his eyes and letting the fresh air fill his lungs.

"Beautiful isn't it ?" A voice said behind harry. He whipped his head around to see no other that Louis himself. He wore a small smile on his face while looking up at the sky. The light of the stars reflecting on his perfect skin. Harry admired Louis for a few seconds before he turned back around and looked off to the city beneath them.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked annoyed that his peaceful night was interrupted.

"I come here to think" Louis said sitting down next to harry.

"Well I don't want company so can you please leave? I want to be alone"

"No one wants to be alone" Louis said just above a whisper looking at harry. Observing all his features under the light of the stars.

"I do" harry said firmly and stood up wincing as pain shot through his legs. He tried to cover it up with a cough and walked away from Louis.

"Hey are you OK?" Louis asked appearing in front of harry his eyes full of concern. Harry avoided the question and kept walking trying to get off the roof. Once on the ledge harry looked for the fire escape stairs because even though on normal days he could easily fly off the roof, he couldn't today because his wings were bent and bruised. Harry quickly found the stairs and made his way down. Once in the alley way he leaned up against the wall trying to catch his breath, his body was on fire. His sore muscles ached and his legs felt like they would give out at any moment. Harry felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked back over his shoulder to see Louis standing there with his eyes full on concern.

"Get. Off. Me" harry shrugged Louis hand off and turned around to face him.  
"What do you want? What part of I want to be alone do you not understand" harry growled.

"You're hurt and you need help"

"I don't need your help !"

"Your bruised wing says other wise"

"Its because of your fucking fault !" Harry growled inching closer to Louis.

"How?" Louis asked in a small voice.

"Just Stay The Fuck Away From Me !" Harry nearly screamed as he turned around and stomped away leaving a confused Louis in the ally way.


	4. Chapter 3

Louis didn't know what to do as he stood there in the dark alley way replaying the previous moments in his head. He wondered what harry meant when he said it was his fault. I mean Louis hadn't done anything to hurt harry or he thinks. He wanted answers so he quickly looked around and made sure no one was around before he opened his wings taking off in search for harry. It took him a while as for he looked over the city twice and harry was no where to be seen. He then thought harry would want to go home so he had to be in the woods. Louis flew over the woods twice and as he was about to give up he saw two dark angels running. They looked like they were running away from something so Louis looked over the other way and saw a body laying on the floor. He quickly landed and and made his way to the almost unconscious body on the floor. Once he was close enough he saw the curls. The curls of the beautiful stranger he did not know the name of. He only had encounter with this beautiful boy twice but he was intrigued by those curls, those Emerald green eyes, and those pink plump lips. He knew this was oh so wrong, him simply talking to this beautiful boy could result in his death but he didn't care. He knew not to trust dark angels but something about this boy was different. Louis quickly looked around double checking nobody was around before quickly walking over to the body laying on the ground. Louis quickly crouched down and shook harry slightly but there was no answer.  
"Hey..." Louis whispered shaking Harry's slightly.  
"Hey... Wake up..." He tried again. Still no answer. Harry laid there with his eyes closed looking peaceful. Louis examined Harry for a moment, There was blood on his bottom lip and his nose, there were bruises forming under his left eye and his right cheek. Louis sighed picking the injured boy up and flying to a secret cabin he had.

* * *  
Harry woke up groaning trying to sit up.  
"Fuck..." He muttered trying to lift his head. He tried again but he simply couldn't. His head felt like it had a ton of bricks resting on it. He sighed and rubbed his temples hissing in pain. He tried to sit back up and yelped in pain as he felt a muscle pull in his back.  
"You might want to stay still..." Louis whispered from somewhere in the room. Harry opened his eyes blinking a few times adjusting to the darkness of the room. He saw Louis leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking over at harry.

"What the hell do you want!?" Harry groaned.  
"You're hurt..." Louis said just above a whisper.  
"WELL NO SHIT SHERLOCK"  
"No need to get - "  
"Where the fuck am I at?" Harry asked taking in his surroundings.  
"At my secret cabin..."  
"Why... Fuck!" Harry screamed as he finally sat up pain coursing right through his back. Louis quickly rushed over sitting down next to Harry helping him sit up. They stayed quiet for a while, that's when harry noticed that Louis has been rubbing his back the whole time. Harry tensed up looking over at Louis who was looking down at the ground while rubbing soothing circles on his back. Harry relaxed and closed his Eyes feeling some relief on his back. Harry quickly realized what he was doing and moved slightly giving Louis the Hint that he didn't want his hands on him.  
"Sorry..." Louis muttered removing his hand.  
"Why the fuck am I here ?"  
"I found you unconscious on the ground..."  
Harry took in a sharp breath as he remembered what happened. Harry was walking towards the realm in the woods to go back home when suddenly zayn AKA Harry's Archenemy and one of his side kicks came and started trouble with harry. See zayn hated harry with a passion, they had a dark past together. Even though harry hadn't fully forgiven zayn, he moved on. He doesn't like holding grudges but obviously zayn felt differently. Zayn made sure to make Harry's life as miserable as possible and so far he was winning. They apparently saw harry with Louis and threaten him to tell the dark lord. Harry pleaded for them not to do such a thing but they just laughed at him and started pushing him around. When harry tried to finally defend himself zayn and his little bitch made sure for Harry to understand who was in charge. And for that they beat him until harry couldn't take it anymore and his body shut down going numb. Harry just closed his eyes and was engulfed by darkness. He shivered at the thought and Louis noticed.

"You cold?" Louis asked concerned.  
"How did you find me?" Harry ignored Louis previous question.  
"Well after you ran off, I flew off in search for you because I wanted to talk to you... I flew around the city twice but didn't see you... So I decided to check the woods and then I saw two dark angels running off and then I saw you laying on the ground unconscious... So I carried you here and treated your wounds..." Louis sighed.  
"Why?" Harry asked looking over at Louis.  
"Because I care..."  
"You don't even know me! I could kill you in a heartbeat"  
"Then why haven't you ?" Louis tested. Harry stayed quiet looking at the ground. Louis was right though, harry had many opportunities to kill him but he didn't. He should though because thanks to him is why harry gets so severely punished. But harry just can't. There was just something about those blue eyes and caring personality that was stopping harry. Louis cleared his throat getting harry out of his train of thought.

"Um your wing is ripped..."  
"Are you fucking kidding me" harry growled looking over his shoulder to see that his wing was indeed ripped. Zayn that fucking bastard.  
"Um no ... But I can fix it..."  
"What? That's not even-"  
"I have a special power to heal..."  
Harry just made an 'O' shape with his mouth, nodding and hanging his head low looking at the ground. Since harry didn't answer Louis he took matter into his own hands standing up and putting one knee on the bed. He reached back and examined Harry's wing.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Harry spat. But Louis ignored him putting his hand over the wound and whispering some words. Harry felt some chills run down his spine and his back immediately felt better.

"There ... Its healed" Louis whispered lowering himself to look at Harry's face. His curls fell over his face, without even realizing what he was doing Louis gently placed his hand under Harry's chin making harry look at him. They stared at each others eyes for a while and before neither of them knew what they were doing, they both started leaning in. Their lips barely brushed when Liam interrupted.

"Louis where the hell - " he stopped mid sentence taking in the scene in front of him. Louis had Harry's chin in his hand and both of the boys eyes closed lips barely touching.  
"What. The. Fuck!?"


	5. Chapter 4

Liam looked wide eyed as Louis sighed and pulled away from Harry letting go of the boys chin.  
"Well Hello Liam Nice to see you pal" Louis said sarcastically while putting his hands on his hips and looking annoyed.

"Hello Louis. What exactly did I walk into mate" Liam said just as sarcastically leaning against the wall. Louis huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well truthfully you totally cock blocked"

"Oh I'm sorry that I didn't know you were sneaking out with dark angels"

"I'm not" Louis Huffed.

"Oh really!? Because it sure as hell looks like it" Liam said annoyed.

"Not everything is what it seems" Louis sighed looking at his best friend.

"Oh really? So why would you be in your secret cabin with a dark angel almost kissing. Hmm?"

"I-" Louis was cut off by Harry talking.

"We weren't kissing" harry said his voice raspy and low.

"Oh really mate ? I'm pretty sure your lips were touching" Liam said as a matter or fact waving his hands. Harry huffed and in a quick second he had Liam up against the wall by his throat; Liam's feet dangling in the air.

"I said we weren't kissing. Mate." Harry spat smacking Liam against the wall making his head bounce off the wall. Liam cried in pain and quickly nodded falling to the floor coughing as harry went back and sat down on the bed. Louis looked at his best friend on the floor shock written all over his face. He glanced at Harry side ways and made his way to his best friend helping him up.

"What the hell!? You almost gave him a concussion!" Louis half yelled.

"Well we weren't kissing. I was making my point clear." Harry said lowly hanging his head low as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"You alright Li" Louis asked concerned as he stood in front of his best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine but your mother is looking for you. She's really worried, that's why I came, I knew I'd find you here. Just didn't think you'd have company"

"Oh... Um well, tell her I'll be home tonight" Liam nodded giving Louis a hug and whispering 'be careful' in his ear before leaving and closing the door behind him. Louis sighed running his hand through his hair before looking back at Harry to see him with his head in his hands. He went and sat back down next to Harry looking at the floor while he spoke.

"Well... Are you hungry?"

No Answer.

"Do you need anything?"

No Answer.

"Well I have to go report in with my mom before they start sending the guards to find me; you can stay here if you want, I'll be back later then. Okay?"

Louis was met with silence again as he stood up from the bed and patted Harry on the shoulder before walking over to the door and leaving with one last glance Harry's way. Harry stayed in the same position for a while thinking back at the day's events. Harry was digging himself in deep shit and he knew it. He had to stop it all at once right now before it got any worse. Harry stood up from his place on the bed and gathered his things walking towards the door.

"Thanks..." Harry whispered into the cabin before walking out and closing the door behind him. Walking away from the cabin on his way home.

* In Heaven*

Louis POV

"Hey mum, I'm Home !!!" I screamed as I walked in the mansion closing the door behind me. I hear rushed steps coming closer to me and Immediately know it's her.

"Oh my god Louis where have you been? I was so worried! I thought something happened to you! I was about to send -"

"Mum.. I'm fine... I'm here now, No need to freak out. I just needed some air okay?"

"Oh well okay. Please tell me next time and be down here for dinner at 7"

"Okay mum. I'm sorry." I apologized looking at her; she simply nodded and kissed my cheek as she disappeared into the kitchen. I sighed running my hand through my Hair as I made my way up the stairs into my room. I quickly took my shoes off throwing them next to my desk and flopping down on the bed face first. I went through today's even in my head. Who was this mysterious boy and why would he not let me help him? Why couldn't I know his name? Why hasn't he killed me yet? Why was he getting beaten like that? Who could do such a thing to someone, It's inhuman but we are speaking of dark angels after all; nothing better to expect from them. This boy was different though, and I was going to make it my mission to help him and protect him even if it means that I'm putting myself in danger.

* In Hell *

Harry POV

I sigh as I sit down on the sad excuse I call a "bed" more like a metal bench if you ask me. I take my shirt off and head to the bathroom to examine my bruised body. I throw the shirt on the floor and look at my reflection making a face as I see the huge scar running from the bottom of my jaw to the middle of my left cheek. My bottom lip is busted and so is my right eyebrow, my left eye has a bruised under it and my right cheek bone has a deep cut that will probably take a month to fully heal. I still don't understand what I did to deserve this; if anything I'm the victim here. But of course Zayn will not be happy till he destroys every last piece of me and he's winning right now. I look at my torso next and its full of bruises going from dark purple to a faded green and small cuts all over it. I turn around to look at my back and look at my now healed wings. The black color looking fuller and shinier than before the top of my wings just right at my shoulder blade and the ends reaching just below my arse sticking to the sides a bit. I moved them and was surprised to find out that they are no longer sore. Fuck Yes. My mind travels back to the boy with blue eyes. Louis. He was the cause for many of my problems but why couldn't I get the courage to hurt him or even kill him and make my life easier. Why was he so annoying and didn't leave me alone after all the times I told him to; he was frustrating to say the least but I can't bring myself to say that I want him out of my life. I sighed to myself as I think of the boy with the feathery brown hair that is clouding my judgment and running through my mind. My train of thought is lost when there a knock on my door; rather loud one as if somebody was impatient. I run my hand through my hair and make my way towards the door; once there I open the door to be met by the person I hated the most.

Zayn.

I tried to quickly close the door but Zayn's reflexes acted fast kicking the door making it hit me right in the face as he walked in and I winced in pain rubbing my nose. He walked over to the living room and laid down on the couch as if it was his own house. Who the fuck does he think he is? Didn't he just jump me with one of his little side kicks hours before? He has to be fucking sick.

"Hey baby" Zayn smirked.

"First of Don't call me that and what the fuck do you want?" I glared at the boy.

"I want you duh." He said as if it was such an obvious statement.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter sorry !  
> It gets better I promise  
> please let me know what you guys think.

Harry stared at Zayn dumbly as if he had grown another head.  
"What The Fuck Is That Supposed To Mean?" Harry spat crossing his arms over his chest as he waits for Zayn's replies. Instead of getting one he sees Zayn standing up eyes racking up and down Harry's exposed torso and chest as he makes his way over to Harry. He stands in front of him a little too close making Harry feel uncomfortable; he looks back to Harry's face smirk playing on his lips as he intensely stares right into Harry's eyes.  
"Oh I don't know" Zayn said reaching up to smooth his hand over Harry's chest.  
"Don't fucking touch me !" Harry nearly screamed as he swatted Zayns hand away.  
"You haven't lost your looks H, you look as hot as ever" Zayn said ignoring Harry's previous statement as he circled Harry looking at him from head to toe.  
"Can you please lea-"  
"What do I make you uncomfortable H ?" Zayn whispered in Harry's ear nose ghosting up his neck. Harry flinched not wanting to be touched by him but remained still facing away from him.  
"What happened to us H ? We were so good together. Our bodies seem to belong together-"  
"Stop"  
"Our mouths molded perfectly with each other, our kisses ignited something deep between us-"  
"I Said Stop Zayn."  
"The touch of our bodies was fire, it made me feel amazing the burn or the stretch of our bodies coming together and forming into one-"  
"Fucking Hell. Stop. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Harry said as he finally walked away from Zayn and stood a few feet away looking anywhere but Zayn's fiery eyes.  
"I just want to go to the old times Haz" Zayn said as he approached Harry once again.  
"Well you ruined that all by yourself a long time ago pal. Should've thought of that before you-" Harry stopped himself from talking as he noticed Zayn eyes dart to the floor some regret flashing through them; Harry let himself believe Zayn was sorry for about 5 seconds before he remembered who Zayn really was and what he was capable of.  
"I know Haz I fucked up but I want to make peace"  
"Make peace ?" Harry snorted. Zayn opened his mouth but Harry beat him to it.  
"So you're telling me that you want to make peace and have everything we've had before back. Are you fucking sick Zayn like really? What kind of person says some shit like that, as if you did not beat me unconscious a few hours before. As if you're not the one making my life hell, like you are not the one that fucking ripped my wing and bent them numerous times. It's like your whole soul purpose in life is to hurt me and make my life miserable. Then you try to come here bringing up our past together as if you were not the one that fucked it all up. Zayn this is all your fault, since that night you have constantly beaten me unconscious, and hurt me in any way you can as if what happened that night was my fault, but it wasn't that was all your act; your act of cowardness but who's the one paying the consequences me. But not only that, you also have the audacity to come in here and ask for forgiveness as if it was the easiest thing in the world to give out. For what? what could you possibly want with me again or with my forgiveness we all know you't actually fucking care." Harry let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding. It felt good letting all that out his chest though. He has wanted to stand up to Zayn for a very long time ago. Zayn looked at him for about a second before smiling and walking even closer crossing his hands over his chest.  
"Awe naive little Hazza, I don't actually want your forgiveness baby, I was just giving you an out from this situation but you obviously are not up for it. It's okay baby boy don't worry I'll always be around." Zayn smirked winking at Harry as he walked away towards the door.  
"Catch you on the flip side H" Zayn said as he finally walked out the door leaving Harry with his head going at a thousand miles per second, he groaned and rubbed his hand over his face hard. Harry needed a drink and he needed to be alone in peace and quiet right now. He quickly made back to the bathroom taking a long hot shower and getting dressed again, just putting his hair up in a loose bun. Once ready to leave he grabbed a six back of bear and some joints he might have laying around and threw them into a small backpack before grabbing his keys and walking out his cabin flying away straight to his happy place. 

**

Harry was mid way on his fourth beer bottle and a little over mid way with his joint. His brain feels woozy and the breez of the night sky was making his hot face feel amazing. Harry looked over the skyline of the city thinking and admiring people, sometimes he wished he was human or even had human qualities, such as feelings. It might sound pathetic but a life without feelings is so depressing. Harry has never experienced joy not even from the smallest things in life such as a birthday wish or a congratulations for doing something right, hasn't experienced sadness not even as he watched his dad get murdered in front of him, not even as he watched his father's lifeless body thrown into the fire to burn. Not even fear when he sees Zayn approaching him knowing that he will be unconscious on the floor with his body completely destroyed.  
All he feels is emptiness.  
Cold and Empty.  
Harry took another sip of his beer slowly swallowing it as he heard someone clear their throat next to him. He looked to the side his vision a little blurry but he knew exactly who it was before his eyes even focused on the angel's face. He said nothing to Louis as he watched him sit down next to him hugging his knees to his chest. He let silence consume them as he looked out to the city again taking a hit from his joint, holding the air in his mouth for a second or two before opening his mouth and making 'O' shape clouds of smoke.  
"I came back to my cabin but you weren't there. Not that I was expecting you to be or something." Louis finally broke the silence.  
"Why are you so worried about me. Worry about yourself pal" Harry said very slowly due to his intoxication.  
"I do worry about myself-"  
"Oh really ? because I recall you fucking following me everywhere the fuck I go, I can't have two seconds of peace before your face pops up. I don't understand why you just can't stay the fuck away from me."  
"I don't follow you around first off and I just find you intriguing-"  
"Didn't your mom ever tell you to stay away from dark angels? Did she ever tell you that we were dangerous and not to trust us?" Harry said intensely looking at louis as if he was trying to send a message through his stare.  
"yeah but-"  
"You should listen to her then" Harry said simply.  
"Yeah but you're different"Louis said lowly. Something about that hit Harry hard, it made his blood run hot and made his face feel hot, it made him feel angry.  
"But am I Louis? am I really?" Harry said slowly inching closer to him.  
"Well yeah-"  
"How would you know pretty boy? You don't know me. You don't know my past. You don't know what I'm capable of" Harry said slowly inching closer to louis with each sentence he said. Louis stayed silence as he watched Harry's eyes examined his face, they were so close he could smell Harry's breath hint of weed and alcohol.  
"I know that-"  
"No you don't baby boy and if I were you, I'd stay away from me" and with that Harry stood up and with one last glance at Louis as he opened his wings and took off.


End file.
